


he was my everything.

by angstyhyungwon



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Love, hyungwon and shownu, kihyun and wonho gets married, press f to pay respects for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyhyungwon/pseuds/angstyhyungwon
Summary: suffocation and,forbidden feelingshyungwon always knew his lifewould never have a happy ending





	he was my everything.

There, his friend stood on a podium, inside a presumably big mansion?  
The friend he held back his feelings for all these years,  
Stating his vows to the love of his life in front of him.

Hyungwon stood, so near to the two.  
He was Hoseok's best man. And it hurt him.  
"Do you, Shin Hoseok-ssi, take Yoo Ki. . ."

The man's words had become a blur, everything was a blur.  
His legs slightly trembled, tears seemingly formed in his eyes.  
Oh, he hoped Hoseok didn't notice his eyes.

He pursed his lips tightly, at some point biting on the lower lip.  
His heart palpitated out of his chest, his entwined hands tightened their grip.

Hyungwon flinched, seeing everyone celebrate as his life flashed before his eyes.  
He stared at Hoseok and, Kihyun, was it? They had kissed.  
Everyone celebrated, so what he should do was smile.

_Yeah, smile._

Hyungwon clapped and grinned joyously,  
In which he stopped when the after-marriage(?) party started.  
The couple and several others ran down the aisle, straight to where the food was stationed.

Hyungwon's eyes went blank-- His gaze turned beside him,  
Seeing that Hoseok's other best man, Hyunwoo, left him.

"No harm in joining wherever he is."

He walked down the podium timidly, heading to another place that'd be most-likely where the older went.  
That place was the balcony. His legs lead him up the stairs, straight to where it was.

There, he saw the older's figure leaning on the fencing.   
"Hey hyung." Hyungwon weakly greeted as he stood beside the man.  
Hyunwoo glanced at him, then back to the view in front of them.

"It's a shame I couldn't get to Kihyun-a." A broken voice uttered out.  
Hyungwon could notice the tears begin to fall down the other's face.  
The atmosphere began to sink down, it was rather heavy.

"What about you?"   
Hyunwoo's words hit Hyungwon like a bull's eye to the heart.  
He tried his best not to let it out, but it was already difficult enough to bear with the aching.

The beads of tears continuously rolled down once they fell out,  
His hands gripped tightly onto the fencing. He could feel his chest become heavier as seconds passed,

"I never once got a chance to reach Hoseok-hyung."  
He gritted his teeth tightly, while the older just listened.  
"He was my everything, but I knew he'd become someone else's world eventually."  
His throat felt so tight, it was hard to speak properly.

 

"And apparently, that day has arrived."


End file.
